catnip cookies
by wonderfulwonderwolf
Summary: alice and boris go on a little piknic to boris' faveorite field and everything goes fine untill boris starts to act odd


**WWW: Sup, ^^ I really do love the comments everybody left me, even the ones that pointed out grammar and spelling mistakes. They actually help improve the things that go up on here for some people smart enough to listen, but anyways on with the fic… Boris, disclaimer please.**

**Boris: Of course, WWW does not own anything associated with Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice; games or otherwise.**

**WWW: Thank you…. No character was actually high during this fic, they were just hyped up on lots and lots of sugar. It equals just about the same thing.**

"Wow this is amazing Alice!" Boris exclaimed, causing said foreigner to chuckle. "I didn't know you could bake like this!" Alice had baked cookies in the shape of fish and mice for Boris when he had made the suggestion of a picnic.

"Whatever, Boris. I just followed the recipe the box gave." Alice smiled and went back to reading her book with Boris stretched across her lap munching happily on a fish-shaped, chocolate chip cookie.

"What's your secret ingredient?" Boris asked out of the blue. "I've tasted a lot of cookies before, but yours are… different... better." Alice giggled at this and the far off look in his golden eyes.

"I didn't add anything Boris; I followed the recipe." she continued to giggle while Boris purred and looked off into the distance.

"Taste the rainbow." he whispered and stuck his tongue out as Alice laughed harder.

"Has Nightmare given you a puff too many off his hookah or something?" She barely got in between laughs.

"Nuuu!" He drawled out and giggled. "Nya! Alice, pet me!" the girl did as asked, still laughing, and scratched behind the young punk cat's ears.

"Boris, seriously, are you high or something?." Alice asked still laughing and scratching behind her drunk-looking companion's ears like she used to do to her cat back home.

"No… Nya! Pet me harder, Alice!" Boris wined like a five year old "Alice…" Boris looked up from the girl's lap.

"Hmmm…?" she looked down at him with a raised eyebrow trying not to completely loose it and laugh at her poor friend's expression.

"Weeeeee areeeeeeee the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaampions!" Boris slurred/sang, waving his arms around wildly. Alice started laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Alice, I love you thiiiiisssssss much!" Boris stretched his arms as far as they would go and lay back down in her lap. "I'll loves her forever and ever and ever." Boris said as he hugged her waist and looked up at her red face with a lopsided smile. "Nya, Alice keep petting, please. Pet the kittypurr!" he yelled, raising up, slightly wobbly, and nuzzled her neck.

"Boris, I don't really think kittypurr is an actual word," stated Alice, giggling as Boris' hair tickled her neck.

"Yesh it is. Oh! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Yelled Boris excitedly.

"What? What? What?" asked Alice alongside her drunkish friend.

"Guess what I like to do!" Boris continued to look drunkenly up at her.

"I don't know? What do you like to do?" asked Alice, cracking up at his expression again.

"Dancing! I like to dance to all kinds of music! Shake it and. . . and. . . 'nd. . . I'm so sleepy, Alice" Boris yawned and settled back down onto Alice's lap and looked up into the sky with his eyelids dropping. "I love you so much. . . Don't leave me. . . Please." With that, he was out like a light.

"Oh, Boris, what am I going to do with you?" she smiled slightly at her friend with serious thoughts on her mind. "I don't want to leave, but I have to go home sometime. Dreams don't last forever." She carefully patted his head and moved it off of her lap and onto the blanket instead. "I love you too, though, Forever and ever." She kissed his forehead then stood to gather the basket and flowers Boris had picked out of the far edge of the field for her to put in the vase and keep.

"No wonder he was acting so high, these are catnip flowers." she giggled, remembering that he hadn't been acting strange until he had gotten the flowers and just how much fun it was to watch her friend be that out of it.

"Oh well, nothing I can do about it now except keep him away from all fields of catnip… maybe." she giggled again as she settled back down beside Boris, looking up at the clouds and soon enough falling asleep as well.

**Sorry this one's so short but it was never really intended to be long 'cause all it is, is a fic made out of me and my friends being either bored or so hyped up on sugar either one. I can't remember which.**


End file.
